Usuario Blog:Malapochka/Reseña: Z Nation Temporada 5 (2018)
(AVISO): Ésta es la tercera reseña de mi sección "Blogs de los Muertos", donde puedes informarte de cosas curiosas y la historia interesante del universo de los muertos vivientes. Los capítulos se hacen cada 15 días (Cada quincena) y las reseñas cada 10 días, pero este mes se harán irregularmente. Reseña: Z Nation ''' '''Temporada 5'' (2018)' Z Nation 5.jpg|'''Z Nation: Season 5 poster. Esta es la reseña de la temporada 5 de Z Nation, mi opinión breve y acotada de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 13 episodios emitidos hasta la fecha.' ¡¡¡Contiene SPOILERS TOTALES!!!' Si eres badass y quieres leer de todas formas, no te lo recomiendo tampoco, gente genial como tú merece entretenerse viendo esta épica aventura. Baja con este enlace a la puntuación final. Disponible en Netflix. Previamente en Z Nation Tras haberse enterado de que sus esfuerzos habían sido contradictorios a lo que creía y que ella misma era el actor que causaría el Black Rainbow, Roberta Warren entró al dron que activaría el esparcimiento de la Lluvia Negra y su paradero terminó desconocido. Mientras, la familia de sobrevivientes Doc, Murphy, 10K y Sarge miran atónitos que el Black Rainbow ha comenzado. Sinopsis Tras perder el rastro de Warren, el grupo de sobrevivientes está ahora en planes de continuar el recorrido a Nuevamérica (NEWMERICA en inglés). Reparto Protagonistas Mira la lista de actores principales aquí. *Kellita Smith como Roberta Warren / "Chief" / "Jefa" / "Teniente" *Russell Hodgkinson como Stephen 'Doc' Beck *Keith Allan como Alvin Murphy / "Gran Rojo" / "El Murphy" *DJ Qualls como Simon Cruller / "Ciudadano Z" / "CZ" *Nat Zang como''' Tommy / "10K"' *Katy O'Brian como '''Georgia St. Claire / "George"' *Ramona Young como Kaya *Grace Gilliam como Lilly Madison Mueller / "Sarge" De regreso (SPOILERS) *Anastasia Baranova como Addison Carver / "Addy" *Natalie Jongjaroenlarp como Red / (A veces traducido como "Roja") *Sydney Viengluang como Sun Mei Episodios (de peor a mejor) *'9: Water Keepers.' Siento que este episodio fue divertido, pero se fue muy al carajo, incluso para los estándares de Z Nation. Aparte de esto, la trama del agua está decente pero se sienten casi en vano y no puedes defender las escenas absurdas aquí con malos efectos especiales. *'10: State of Mine.' El episodio más lento pero compensado con algunas escenas de tensión. No tan destacable pero sí tiene cosas importantes que agregar a la trama principal. *'5: Killing all the books.' Otro episodio sin demasiada acción. Lo más importante que ocurre es que CZ y Kaya entran a Altura. *'7: Doc's Stoned Story'. Como siempre, todas las temporadas tienen un episodio con la participación especial de Sketchy y Skeeze, generalmente en el episodio 7 u 8. Suelen ser los más divertidos y bizarros, pero aunque ese fue el caso, creo que no me entretuvo ni fue muy relevante como los otros. Un ejemplo fue en la temporada 4, un capítulo que puedo quedarme mirando varias veces en una semana y reírme igual. En este capítulo hay un twist importante al final que involucra a George y es la mejor escena del mismo pues está bien actuado. *'4: Pacifica'. Un episodio un tanto más duro de ver, pero resume bien lo nuevo que trajo la temporada 5 para los estándares de calidad. La trama ahora es más grande que nunca o al menos así se siente y tenemos debates morales que uno pensaría que se dan en The Walking Dead, donde se supone "se toman más en serio", pero realmente son puntos de vista bien expresados en post de la personalidad de los personajes y hace más orgánico el desarrollo de todo lo que ocurre para los televidentes. *'8: Heartland'. Es divertido y raro. No aporta mucho pero no cansa al verlo. Junto a los episodios que le rodean, es parte de la aventura de carretera típica de Z Nation que ocurre en cada temporada. *'6: Limbo'. La mitad de temporada hace bien en re-introducir a un personaje principal original que se había marchado sin presentarse más. Es muy divertido y no se toma tan en serio y a la vez se equilibra esto con el drama tenso que presiona a los protagonistas. *'1: Welcome to NewMerica'. El inicio de la temporada 5 tiene un par de incongruencias pero presenta algo increíble que antes no se había visto. La dirección de este episodio y los planos son casi artísticos, algo que jamás en mi vida habría imaginado que diría de Z Nation. Esto, afortunadamente, se mantiene en todo el resto de la temporada. Introduce a la nueva protagonista Georgia St. Claire y culmina el viaje del grupo encaminado desde la temporada 4. -Nota: Desde este punto, los episodios se encuentran en mi top 10 de episodios favoritos de la serie porque los considero de los mejores o simplemente me gustaron mucho. *'2: A New Life'. El segundo episodio es algo lento, pero se compensa totalmente en la buena fotografía, la dirección y las actuaciones, destacando al trío Mario van Pleebe, Keith Allan y a Kellita Smith. Tiene una escena en particular que hizo mi corazón entibiarse demasiado entre Warren y George y además tiene el primer punto de giro importante para la trama de toda la temporada. *'11: Hackerville'. Un episodio muy divertido y geek. Tiene escenas muy épicas y avanza la trama un montón, revelando algunas cosas y sacando lo mejor de los recursos cómicos que caracterizan a la serie. *'3: Escape from Altura'. Un clímax dentro del inicio siempre debe ser como este episodio. Es el "White Light" de la temporada 5 y calza perfecto con la historia. Se siente como una mezcla intensa de tensión, epicidad y zombies violentos con escenas muy importantes. Desde este punto se mantiene la calidad de la temporada 5 y se agradece enormemente. La muerte de Sgt. Lilly es dura y ocurre rápido. Es quizás por lo último que no considero este más arriba en la lista, pues fue parte del elenco principal y casi no es recordada como otros personajes que han aparecido menos tiempo como Garnett en la temporada 1. *1'2: At All Cost'. El penúltimo episodio de cada temporada de cualquier serie suele ser lo mejor que tienen que ofrecerte. Hay claros ejemplos como BoJack Horseman, cuyos finales se desenvuelven a partir de un clímax colosal en el penúltimo episodio. Aquí tenemos un evento que cambia en 360 grados el rumbo de la serie: Sun Mei encuentra la cura del Virus Zombi y técnicamente, a costas de su vida. Este es un final muy adecuado para su personaje y amé muchas escenas de éste. Hay algunas cosas que me hacen ruido, como el contraste del rango actoral de Sydney (Sun Mei) y Natalie (Red), siendo el de la última muy inferior. *'13: The End Of Everything'. Es obvio colocar el mejor episodio en el final de la lista pero es que realmente lo merece. Es un final apoteósico pues se abre a cualquier alternativa de que la serie se renueve a una temporada 6 (lo cual por si no saben, no está confirmado). Todo lo que ocurre en el episodio marca un antes y después para Z Nation y deja más que en claro que estamos frente a un show que empezó como una estupidez de clase B sin futuro más que ser una copia baratísima de The Walking Dead, superando las habilidades narrativas, directivas, fotográficas y actorales de dicho gigante Zombie. Obviamente no es perfecto pues no me gusta mucho la sobreactuación de la actriz de Pandora, pero termina funcionando de todas formas al revelarse que es un cadáver muy perturbado y tiene motivos para ser tan loca. Tiene una escena final demostrando un par de cosas sobre Roberta Warren, sobre cómo está viva después de todo y que ella fue la segunda persona en curarse del virus zombie y el Black Rainbow, esta vez gracias a las intervenciones que había hecho Zona con la sangre de Murphy. center|360px Conclusión Es la mejor temporada de Z Nation por muy, muy lejos. No sólo porque todos los roles funcionan muy bien, sino que es divertido, y diablos que es necesario este factor. Lo mejor de la temporada es algo que pocas veces es visto: Sin ser el protagonista, un personaje sí puede ser el más importante. Hay un personaje que me hizo ver toda la serie de forma distinta y que mejoró TODAS las escenas de todos los episodios en que apareció: George, interpretada por Katy O'Brian. La actuación de O'Brian es impresionante, a un nivel glorioso que no esperaba ver en una producción bizarra y llena de errores a propósito como Z Nation. Es el personaje más importante de la temporada 5 porque todo se trata de ella. Se siente, incluso, como alguien que conocemos tanto como a los chicos del elenco original. Esto es más fenomenal pues el personaje fue introducido en esta temporada y ya. George es la parte mejor trabajada de toda Z Nation y espero que su actriz, Katy O'Brian, tenga el reconocimiento que merece en su carrera si continúa dando papeles memorables y esta vez con guiones menos ridículos, aunque la misma actriz admite que es ella quien le aporta la comicidad a su interpretación y en general, se le da bien la comedia. thumb|206px Y hablando de actuaciones, el personaje de Pandora es el que menos me convenció por lo mencionado, parece un villano genérico (aunque no lo sea en absoluto) que se ríe después de decir que quiere conquistar el mundo. Nat Zang (10k) está un poco mejor y se le aprecia bien, aunque muchas veces pone la misma cara (como Red) y me incomoda un poco en escenas que comparte con actores mucho más competentes (Hodgkinson, Baranova, Allan). Addy vuelve con broche de oro pues se presenta como un personaje más neutral que antes, pues parecía una heroína más que una guerrera apta y genial y la actuación de Anastasia Baranova es más fluida que nunca. Puntuación *Guión:9.2/10 *Actuaciones:8.8/10 *Fotografía:8.9/10 *Edición:9/10 *Efectos visuales:7.7/10 *Dirección:9.2/10 *Total:8.8 '- MUY RECOMENDADA. DISPONIBLE EN NETFLIX.' Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Blogs de los Muertos